


Requited

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, some fluff i guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>"How about you make me?" with Ladynoir - Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

Chat Noir waited, both fearing for his life and hopeful. He wore a nervous smile, and that night he wore a golden bow tie instead of bell.

Ladybug could only stare at her feline friend, shocked by his words.

 _‘I love you, Bug,’_  he had told her. His voice had been hesitant and gentle, but it was also the most genuine sentence she’d ever heard from him. There was no joking, no flirting. And that was something she didn’t know how to deal with. He was sweet, hopeful, cute- 

Her breathe hitched. Cute. Yeah, he sure was. But she couldn’t love Chat Noir in that way, could she? She loved _Adrien_ , after all. Because Adrien was sweet, cute, hopeful… just like Chat Noir.

She sighed, fists clenching and unclenching for a moment before she walked forward, a purpose in her step.

And Chat Noir’s breathe hitched then. This was it. There were only three possible outcomes he could think of. One, she would pummel him. Two, she would rebuff his affections and try to let him down as kindly as possible. Or three, she would make his dreams come true and love him back. When his eyes flicked to her hands, he couldn’t help but mentally prepare himself for being punched in the face.

Soon, she stood right in front of him, only an inch between their bodies. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Chat, still hesitant, said, “C-cat got your tongue, My Lady?” He chuckled a bit, but it soon dissolved into a charged silence.

At the pun, her eyes snapped to his, blue meeting green as i had so many times prior. Green was always warm, alight with humor and love and friendliness. Blue was always tricky, so deep that one could only get lost in them looking for what emotion they held.

Her fist clenched again, but instead of a punch, she pulled him into a crushing hug. Shocked for a moment, he was momentarily stunned.

Not getting any response from him, she began to pull away. “Maybe I- maybe I should go,” she told him, looking at their feet.

She was stopped in her tracks when he said, “Stay. Please.”

That gave her enough courage to look at his face once again. With a small and somewhat nervous smile on her lips, she said, “How about you make me?”

He smiled in response and reached out, enveloping her in a hug of his own. Quick to return it, she sighed contentedly.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
